Techno Union
The Techno Union began as a coalition of high-technology and heavy manufacturing firms that lobbied the Republican Senate on behalf of its members’ interests, and negotiated fair commerce between its members. In time, the Techno Union grew to include galactic shipping magnates, further ensuring the free flow of goods. The modern day Techno Union is much different from its past incarnation, focusing solely on the production of starships. Since its rebirth has become the spearhead of ship production in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Along with production of the Trade Federation’s mighty naval ships such as the Lucrehulk 3210 Battleship, the Techno Union manufactures a line of civilian ships, such as the medium freighter W-23 Star Hauler, and the Starwind class Pleasure Yacht. In addition to starships, the Techno Union produces both Sysat T-20 and Sysat T-24 surveillance satellites. History For many years the Trade Federation was a bastion of free trade in the universe. With no real headquarters, they had the freedom to move their cargo as they pleased. Under the expert leadership of Viceroy Corbin Esco the Trade Federation grew and grew and eventually they grew so large that they attained government status. Wars were fought and a base of operations was set up on Vinsoth in the Glythe sector, the former hiding place of the criminal Ace Menshu, whom the Trade Federation displaced. Once free of hostilities, the Trade Federation went about their business. However, they now had a problem; not only were they bogged down with a planetary headquarters, but also a whole sector of space that they had to protect from encroachment. Between patrolling the Glythe sector and trying to protect their convoys, the Trade Federation realized it was spreading its fleet too thin. They had to have more ships. Many people worked around the clock to design new fighters, freighters and capital ships for the Trade Federation. Several designs were perfected, and the Trade Federation wanted to start producing them right away. In order to protect their new designs and technology, it was decided that the fleet could not be built by subcontractors. Instead, the subsidiary Techno Union was established, with the sole purpose of designing and producing new starships for the Trade Federation. The Techno Union was born under the leadership of the well known and respected Larbac DarkClaw. Larbac quickly brought the Techno Union up to status, building a Class 4 Shipyard and many cities and facilities. After years of service, Larbac DarkClaw stepped down. After a period of reorganization and vigorous construction under the supervision of Trade Federation Viceroy Jacob Jansen, then Techno Union is now under the leadership of Krayt Fel. On Y8/D183 the Trade Federation became the majority owner of the ship production facility Starsign Shipyards, previously owned by Syn. To consolidate their assets and streamline production, Starsign and the Techno Union have formed a partnership, sharing materials and logistical capabilities. However, it is not a merger, as each company retains its individual identity. Staff * Logistics Director: Riley Moonrigger * Logistics Deputy Director: Siejo Kutol * Security Director: Longstreet * Medical Supervisor: Dr. Nolain Rockport Banners * (Year 8) * (Year 9) See Also * Trade Federation * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Glythe External link * Techno Union Holosite Category: Production Factions Category:Factions